


Fondant and Cake

by space_is_suffocating



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Cheating, Oneshot, Some Swearing, implied gay cass, past new dream, raps is going through some stuff, varipunzel, wedding shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_is_suffocating/pseuds/space_is_suffocating
Summary: Bummed out that she has to attend a wedding that her ex will be at, Rapunzel bides her time and misery talking to a stranger who willingly pretends to be her boyfriend to save herself some embarrassment. What a long night its going to be.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Stalyan, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46





	Fondant and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Age reference:
> 
> Raps:27  
> Varian: 25  
> Cass & Stalyan: 29  
> Eugene & Lance: 32

“I think we really hit it off. Anyway we set up another date for Friday, she said...”

Rapunzel wordlessly nods along, tracing her finger along the rim of her coffee cup, contents probably long since cold.

Her eyes would dart to her phone, resting on the table every couple of seconds.

She couldn’t handle Cass’s endless droning about her successful dates.  Nothing against her best friend but Rapunzel didn’t consider it interesting conversation.  Anything other than finding someone to spend your life with would be considered interesting.  The weather. Cass’s training at the Police Academy. Rapunzel’s own lack of career. Her overbearing parents.

Just anything other than love.

A touchy, horrible subject.

“Rapunzel!”

She awakes from of her daze, finding Cass snapping her fingers impatiently in front of her face. A frown prominent on her pretty features. 

“Huh...”Rapunzel responds lamely, earning a snort of displeasure from Cass.

“I was asking if you had your dress picked out for Lance’s Wedding?”

“Lances’s wedding?”  She repeats slowly.  “Im invited to that?”

“Of course you are, we’re his friends. Like since college...any of this ringing a bell? Rapunzel what is with you today.”  Cass snaps irritated.  “He messaged you the invite like a month ago.”

Rapunzel internally cringes, picking up her phone and scrolling to Lance’s name in her contacts.  She had purposely been ignoring his messages, not having the courage to talk to him.  Sure enough sitting there was the invite.

“The RSVP date is coming up so make sure you message him asap.”

Rapunzel sighs, her thumbs hovering over her phones keyboard, hesitating to send a message back.  “Cass I don’t know.”

“You’re going, no ifs ands or buts Raps.”  Cass snatches the phone from her hand, typing in a reply for her before skidding it back across the table.  “There, find something to wear.”

Rapunzel lets out a groan, running her hands over her hair.  “But Eugene will be there...”

That causes Cass to stop, her irritation tripling, slamming her fist on the table causing some clatter from the silverware. A few people in the cafe look towards them annoyed.  “Raps come on, you still haven’t talked to Eugene since the breakup. I thought you ended on good terms.”

“We did!” Rapunzel protests. Well it was less ending on good terms and more her crying while he talked at her.  “But we’re still not best buddies or anything. Look its just hard to see him with Stalyan.”

“You need to move on” Cass deadpans, lacking in sympathy.  “Its been a year.”

“Yeah I know.” Rapunzel mumbles, looking back down at her coffee cup as if she was getting scolded like a child. Since she essentially was.

There's a muted silence before Cass sighs, reaching out her hand to hold Rapunzel’s comfortingly.  “Look I know I'm being harsh but its because I love you and don’t want to see you moping around anymore.”

Rapunzel refuses to look up and Cass gives her a comforting squeeze.  “Come on, it’ll be fun~” Cass coos in a sing song tune.  “We can dance, judge peoples terrible wedding outfits and eat wedding cake with the really thick fondant that you like. And hey if you’re really having a miserable time, they have an open bar.”

Rapunzel gives in, managing a weak smile.  “Okay, I’ll find a dress. But promise you’ll stay with me the whole night.”

“The whole night.” Cass confirms.

“The whole night my ass.”

Rapunzel grumbles, shoving a tiny quiche in her mouth.

The ceremony had been beautiful, Rapunzel couldn’t deny. Lance and his bride seemed really happy, their two adoptive daughters is tow. And there was indeed cake, that she had totally not shoved an entire piece into her purse for later that night when she was in her hotel room alone. Because that would be pathetic and sad.

Mostly Rapunzel had stuck to Cass, until said best friend ditched her for her date. Now Rapunzel was awkwardly standing at the open bar, engorging herself with tiny cocktail food.  Most people avoided her like the plague not that she could blame them. The strange underdressed woman smuggling food, who would want to start a conversation with that?

There was free food, cake and alcohol so Rapunzel would wait for just a while longer then excuse herself up to her hotel room.  As long as nothing went wrong before that, she’d survive.

Of course the universe is against her, hearing a distinct grating laugh of a woman somewhere in the crowd of people. T he voice of someone who haunted her nightmares. Eugene’s new girlfriend.

Rapunzel’s eyes flittered through the crowd, instantly spotting chocolate brown eyes and a handsome smile. Her fight or flight activated like a punch to the gut, immediately dropping and hiding behind the bar.

“Shiiit.”

She looked to the ground heart pounding, of all times to run into Eugene why now. What would she even say? Oh how's the new girlfriend going? Its not like I haven’t dated anyone since we broke up even though that was an entire year ago. God how pathetic had she become, physically hiding from her problems. ‘This is why no one wants to date you Rapunzel.’ 

“Do you usually crouch behind bars at weddings or have you dropped something?”

Her head snaps up, attention immediately drawn to gorgeous blue eyes.  All the words die in Rapunzel’s throat not able to form a valid excuse for her odd behaviour.

When she doesn’t reply the man who asked her the question politely held out his hand.  “Need some help?”

“Er thank you.” Rapunzel accepts, pressing her palm against his and letting him guide her back up to a standing position. Pa ranoid she looks around at the crowd, eyes scanning for Eugene, sighing in relief when she can no longer see him.

“Ah, I get it now.”  The stranger remarks, earning her attention again. He had an amused smirk on his lips.  “You’re hiding from someone. An ex?”

The fact this stranger was able to guess that much from just her body language was actually quite impressive.  “Very perceptive of you.”

“We’ve all found ourselves in that position before, hiding from people we don’t really want to see.”  He shrugs, but Rapunzel could tell those words held a story behind them, his eyes loosing a bit of their spark. She decides to change the subject.

“Are you here for the bride or groom?”

Rapunzel doubts he was from Lance’s side since she didn’t recognise him at all. He looked so different from all the other men who had been in her circle of friends. At least a foot taller than herself, tanned skin dotted with faded freckles on his nose and cheeks. If he was anything like herself, those freckles were probably in other unseen places too. God why did her mind go there? His hair was dark as the night sky, one section dyed teal like a star sitting in the dark expanse of space. And of course, his beautiful eyes, ice blue, one could easily mistake for being cold, though she doubts from their limited interactions he was anything but a cold person.  Truthfully he was undeniably handsome and looked to be around her age.

No, Rapunzel decided, he couldn’t be a friend of Lance.

“The Bride is a close friend of my fathers, she’s been in my life since I was born. Kind of like an Aunt really. What about you?”

“The Groom and I went to college together, we were in the same friendship group.”

“Were?”

“Well my ex is his best friend and after the breakup, I kind of just distanced myself from them. I was actually surprised to be invited.”

The man thinks for a moment before gesturing to the bar behind him. “Sounds like you could use a drink?”

That sounded good actually. Might as well take advantage of the open bar and some company from a handsome stranger wasn’t too bad either.  “Yeah, I could.”

Rapunzel sits at the bar stool, her new friend sitting next to her.  “So what's your poison?”

“Whiskey, on the rocks.”  Rapunzel simply says to the bartender, her friend ordering the same thing.

“One of those kind of nights huh?”

“Oh yeah and weddings are supposed to be fun.” 

He just watches her down her drink in one go, not in a judgemental way, more subtly impressed.  “For the bride and groom maybe, not so much for everyone else.”  He shrugs, tracing his finger around the rim of his own glass.

Rapunzel motions for the bartender to fill it up again, looking to her new friend entranced by the circling motion of his finger. “So what's with your hair?”

That earns an quizzical look from him.  “I could say the same thing about you.” He motions vaguely to the tangled knot of blonde hair that ran down her back in rivets, flowers sprinkled throughout. Then he looks down at her feet.  “Or the lack of shoes. You must be a boho girl.”

Rapunzel snorts back a laugh.  “Yeah you’re not wrong. My hair varies based on how I'm feeling, sometimes its short and brunette, sometimes its long wild and blonde. The lack of shoes is just more comfortable, I like to feel the ground I'm walking on.”

“Seems fair.” He reaches a hand up to the teal streak in his hair, pulling until it was taut.  “This is to piss off my father.”

“Oh really?”

“Mm he’s the real uptight, stoic type. I can’t remember the last time the man actually smiled. Anyway, I spent most of my childhood and teen years trying so desperately to earn his affection, then I stopped wasting my time. Learning the hard way I’ll only get his attention if its negative.”  He finally takes a swig of his drink and grimaces though Rapunzel doesn’t think its from the bitterness of the alcohol but rather the bitterness of the story he was telling.  “Sooo coloured hair. Non traditional and unbecoming of a diplomats son.”

That hit a little too close to home for Rapunzel, absentmindedly looking to the melting ice in her glass, her own father coming to mind. “Yeah, Dad’s can be tough. Mine is so overprotective to the point that its kind of overbearing. I had to fight for my freedoms. I actually ran away to live with my boyf....ex.”  She coughs awkwardly at her little slip up. Thankfully he doesn’t comment on it. Time for a change of subject.

“Anyway,” Rapunzel sighs brushing her hands over her hair to rest on her neck.  “Bet I can guess what your career is.”

He seems amused by the notion, a smile tugging the corner of his lips. “ Oh really?”

“Uh huh.” Rapunzel confirms confidently.

“Okay, give it your best shot then.”

“Well you’re observant and more intelligent than you let bleed through in conversations. Also your knee jerk reaction is to help people even strangers like myself. I'm guessing, something in medical science?”

“I am very impressed.”

“So am I right?”

“I'm a Biomedical Engineer.” Th at sounded fancy.

“Tell me more, what does a Biomedical Engineer do?”

Its like a switch is flipped, his eyes sparkle and he looks so excited to talk about his interest. It made Rapunzel think not too many people cared about what he had to say, or shot him down when he got passionate about something.

“Well it entails a range of things, engineering prosthetic limbs for patients and synthetic tissue for surgery, producing new drugs and vaccines down to agricultural machinery providing a solution for those who go hungry at night. I'm basically always thinking of ways to better peoples lives!”  He realises he is rambling and flushes, before shyly rubbing the back of his neck.  “I just finished my degree so I haven’t done anything significant yet. Just a few ideas.”

“That's amazing. I bet it was hard to study for.”

“Hmm not really, I've always enjoyed science. Want me to guess for you?”

“Yeah...”

“You’re an artist.”

He cuts her off, radiating confidence with his answer. Rapunzel couldn’t help but pout because he was right.  “Am I really that transparent?”

He reaches to point out the floral designs she had painted up and around her arm.  “Boho girl with paint on her arm, definitely an artist.”  Rapunzel flushes and he continues with,  “Its beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Rapunzel turns away feeling her cheeks heat up. It had been a while since she had gotten a genuine compliment from a man. 

Now looking into the crowd, Rapunzel’s fluttering heart drops. Her eyes connect with Eugene.

She straightens up eyes wide, her friend noticing beside her.  “Hey are you alright?”

Eugene waves, Stalyan’s hand within his own, and they head her way.

“Fuck fuck fuck, he’s coming over here. With his new girlfriend too, of course. I'm not emotionally prepared to look like the lonely loser drinking at a wedding.”  Rapunzel hisses, her friend looking between her and the oncoming couple.

‘Calm down Rapunzel and act like a rational human being. Don’t make this weird.’ She chides to herself.

Finally Eugene and Stalyan stand before her, both with reserved smiles.  “Rapunzel so good to see you again.”

Rapunzel tries her best to keep all contempt out of her voice and in a slight too high of pitch casually replies, “ Oh heeey guys.”

Eugene turns to the man sitting next to her. “Who is this?”

Before Rapunzel could open her mouth to answer that she didn’t really know, her new friend held out his hand to Eugene and with the most confident smile said,  “Her boyfriend.”

Rapunzel tried her hardest not to let her expression give anything away, nearly choking on her own saliva at this new revelation.

Eugene gives him a raised eyebrow but shakes his hand anyway.  “Eugene.”

“Varian.” H e responds as smooth as the whiskey they were drinking. He was very good at thinking on a whim she’d give him that. T hough his name was on her tongue now, Varian. It suited him entirely too well. 

“This is my girlfriend Stalyan.”Eugene gestures to the beautiful woman beside him. Rapunzel hated that she could only ever manage to say nice things about Stalyan, a character flaw she supposed.

“Nice to meet you.” St alyan holds out her hand to Varian, but he simply ignores it.

“Charmed.” He comments dryly.

Now that formalities are over, Varian gives Rapunzel a quick glance, his eyes asking. She decided to take the initiative and wrapped her arms around his, cuddling close.  The irritation it caused Eugene was almost euphoric.

“So how long have you guys been together?”  Stalyan asks. 

Rapunzel decided to sit back and let Varian take the lead, since he seemed to have quite the knack for quick thinking.  “Three months.”

“And how did you meet?” Eugene presses further.

Blue eyes flash with momentary irritation before looking to Rapunzel with a fake smile and laugh. “ Babe, you didn’t tell me your friends were so intense, I feel like this is an interrogation.”

He was a good actor, because Stalyan and Eugene see nothing odd.  “Forgive us, we don’t mean to be so rude, just surprised Rapunzel is with someone that's all.” 

Rapunzel didn’t miss that jab to her pride from Stalyan.  The couple clearly thought she was emotionally still connected to Eugene and was unable to move on.

The worst part is, that they were right.  Her ruse with Varian, was just that, a ruse.

“We met at one of my Fathers Benefits, though its not particularly any of your business.”  Rapunzel’s grip on Varian’s arm tightens in irritation, and her knee jerk reaction was to turn around and swig the rest of drink. 

“Of course of course.” Eugene waves off the intensity that hung thick in the air.  “Curiosity killed the cat after all. So Varian, what do you do?”

“I'm a biomedical engineer.” V arian responds simply, his passion for the subject when had told Rapunzel earlier not at all present. 

Eugene’s eye twitches a little, biting his bottom lip ever so slightly.  “Oh really a smart guy ay? Stalyan’s my lovely little housewife and I followed the old man into the life of a Politic, nothing too interesting.”

“Nothing to do with smarts, I just strive to help people, much like Rapunzel. One of the reasons we work so well together.”  Varian presses a soft kiss to Rapunzel’s hair, all tension in her body fleeing only to be replaced by yearning. It felt so nice to doted upon, even if it was fake. Truthfully she missed this, talking to people in a couple. 

Then Stalyan decides to ruin the moment.

“Still doing that painting thing Rapunzel? Anything relevant come from it?”

Rapunzel flushes embarrassed, trying her best not to let Stalyan’s words get to her, again. Th e other woman had done that on purpose, knowing her career or lacking there of was a sore spot in her life.

Rapunzel struggles to find a response, until once again, Varian swoops in like her modern day Knight to defend her honour.  “Babe don’t be shy, you can tell them about your new project for my father.”

Varian looks to Eugene and Stalyan who both look confused.  “She’s so humble, its adorable. I’ll tell you since I love to brag about how talented my girl is.” He gushes placing a hand on top of Rapunzel’s.

“My father is the Mayor of Old Corona, the new expansion of the library has just finished construction and we’ve commissioned Rapunzel to paint a mural for an entire wall. Amazing right? She’s really contributing to society.”

His shit eating grin was mostly targeted towards Stalyan, the woman’s face going sour.  “What is it you do again? I'm afraid its slipped my mind.”

Staylan grits her teeth before giving a strained smile not impressed her usual taunting wasn’t going to be successful tonight.  “Eugene, I think I heard someone calling for us. Best we go.”

Rapunzel is floored at how quickly Stalyan backed down and the fact she was running away from this conversation. Usually it was Rapunzel who had to make the excuse to go leave and cry somewhere.  She can’t help but revel in the small victory, giving a petty grin.

“Oh so soon? But we were so enjoying your company.”

Stalyan’s face screws up tight and Eugene quickly jumps into to save a fight from breaking out.

“Okay, lovely meeting you, goodbye now.”  He takes Stalyan by the shoulders and the couple quickly ushers away.

Rapunzel hears Varian exhale harshly, remembering she was holding his arm and pulling away.

“Those people were a real piece of work.”  He turns to look her in the eyes, sincerity shining through. “Sorry I hope I didn’t overstep any boundaries. I just saw how miserable you looked and jumped the gun a bit.”

“No, I don’t mind at all. You saved me from a lot of humiliation.” Ra punzel smiles shyly swinging back around to the bar to take a lengthy swallow of her drink. Hoping it would calm her heart from its erratic beating. Tonight was getting to be too much. 

“I get how cruel people can be. She seemed like a real sardonic bitch.”

“That's certainly a way to describe her, but she’s right.” As much as Rapunzel hated to admit it, Stalyan had a point, and that's why it was so aggravating.  “I haven’t done anything with my art. An art degree is useless. And commissions only get me so far.”

Varian’s response is almost immediate.  “I meant what I said.”

“huh?”

“About my dad. He does need an artist for that mural, so I'm going to suggest you.”

Rapunzel’s eyes widen. That wasn’t a made up story?  “Varian, that's too kind I couldn’t possibly...”

“Nope, I don’t want to hear it. This is your big break.” He shrugs casually like it was no big deal, but it was. It was a huge deal! How was this man so effortlessly kind and caring.A sense of overwhelming joy over came her and before she could even think, she was cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss. It was only a quick peck to the lips, but still a huge boundary crossed for two people who had only known each other for about an hour.

Rapunzel pulls away face flushed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  “Sorry, I couldn’t think of any other way to show my appreciation.”

“I...uh didn’t mind at all. That was nice.”  He was so cute when caught off guard, lips slightly tinted red from Rapunzel’s lipstick.

There's a comfortable beat of silence, the room darkening as a slow song began to play and couples migrated to the dance floor.

Varian is suddenly standing before her, holding a out a hand.  “Dance with me?”

Without a single moment of hesitation, Rapunzel placed her hand within his.  “I would love nothing more.”

Rapunzel leaves behind her drink, for some reason feeling she no longer needed that liquid courage and emotion suppressant.  This was a moment she wanted to remember.

Varian leads her to the dance floor, finding a less crowded spot in the corner. His places his arms on her waist and she wraps her own arms around his neck, both swaying to the music.

“Tell me something about yourself.”  Varian prompts.

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything, just the first thing that comes to your mind.”

The first thing that came to Rapunzel’s mind while looking at Varian’s single streak of colour in midnight hair was the stars.  “I love stars.”

Varian grimaces. “Please don’t tell me you’re one if those astrology girls,” As if realises the tone he used be flushes and then rambles on, “not that there's anything inherently wrong with that its just not backed up by any scientific validity.”

Rapunzel just chuckles.  “Er no. I love Astronomy, I chart stars not depend on them to tell my future. I may be a free spirit but even I have my boundaries when it comes to science and fiction. Now names, those I find interesting.”

“Why?”

“Well you can understand someone a little more by their name. If they named themselves that, it gives a peek into who they are and want to be. If it was given by their parents, how did it shape them as a person?”

She could see he wasn’t buying into it deciding to elaborate.

“Your name for example, it be means, likely to change. Its also a scientific term, variable. You’re a man of science and logic, but your emotions are the variable that is likely to change. You wear your heart on your sleeve and you feel so strongly, sometimes too much that it comes back to bite you.”

Varian’s eyes falter for a minute and Rapunzel thinks she might have struck a nerve.  “Your name is German for lettuce, what could that possibly mean other than your parents had a particular craving for it?”

Rapunzel just laughs, knowing he would bring that up.  “You might have thought that was a sassy retort but you’re actually right. My mother craved lettuce when she was pregnant with me.”

“See doesn’t mean anything.” Varian says dismissively, taking a moment to take her hand and spin her out and then back in. 

“I beg to differ, That lettuce sustained my life and my mothers, my name in a way now means sustainability. I like to give to the world, aiding those around me, sustaining others. Names have meaning, its not scientific but they still have value.”

Much to Rapunzel’s surprise Varian’s expression is soft with a sort of wonder.  “You’re unlike any person I've ever met.” He murmurs.

Rapunzel grins.  “I hope that's a good thing.”

Varian’s gaze it caught by something behind her.  “Your ex is watching us like a hawk.”

Rapunzel realises with immense satisfaction that she doesn’t care. Instead she rises up onto her toes to kiss Varian for the second time that night, just unable to resist. She tried to rationalise it was for the boyfriend ruse but its hard to think that way when Varian is holding her flush against him, continuing to sway to the music as his lips move expertly against hers. It was easy to get lost in the moment.

Finally needing to break away for some air, Rapunzel felt deliriously happy.  “You’re a really good kisser.”

“I'm sure you say that to all the men you pick up at weddings.”  Varian teases.

“Only the ones who pretend to be my boyfriend.”  Rapunzel responds mischievously.

From the corner of her eye she can see Cass waving her off with such vigour, expression urgent. Truthfully Rapunzel had completely forgotten about Cass.

Varian catches the intense stare between her and Cass, stopping their swaying.  “I guess you’re needed.”

Rapunzel did not want to leave Varian, because she was starting to think he was just too good to be actually real.

“One moment, I’ll be back.”

Squeezing his hand to check that yes, he was real, Rapunzel hurried over to Cass.

Cass abruptly pulls her to the side away from anyone's view and hisses,  “Jesus Christ when I said move on I didn’t expect you to start making out with a stranger on the dance floor.” 

Oh so she had seen that. 

“He’s not a stranger.” Rapunzel argues defensively. “Well at least not any more. I really like him.”

“Fine but please don’t do anything stupid like invite him up to your room in the hotel.”

Rapunzel pouts.  “I wouldn’t do that, give me some credit Cass.”

Yeah....she had been thinking about doing that for the majority of the night. Rapunzel was very touch starved and it had been a while. Was it really too bad of an idea?

Cass pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration, clearly not believing Rapunzel’s words at all.  “Look just be careful, I don’t want a repeat of Eugene.”

Something snapped within Rapunzel, no longer being able to handle the condescending tone like she was being scolded like some helpless child. 

“God Cass can you make up your mind?! Move on, don’t move on. Can you just let me make my own decisions for once! I get enough of it from my parents I don’t need it from you either.”

Cass opens her mouth to reply but Rapunzel can feel herself about to absolutely loose it and not wanting to cause a scene, turns away frustrated, stalking back towards Varian.

“Hey are you..”  He doesn’t get to finish his query as she takes his hand and basically drags him out of the crowded reception hall towards the door.

“I need some air.”

He doesn’t argue, just follows and Rapunzel’s grateful for the that. 

They sit outside away from the party and when she shivers he drapes his suit jacket over her shoulders. Varian was ever the gentleman even after she dragged him out into the cold with no explanation. So selfless and now he would freeze.

“I'm a huge wreck sorry.”  Rapunzel apologises, wringing her hair nervously in her hands.

“Hey its okay. I can tell you’ve been kind of having a rough night.” Varian soothes softly, no judgement in his tone. 

Hmm yes, he was definitely too perfect.  Rapunzel reaches for her bag, needing a pick me up. “Do you want some purse cake?”

“I'm sorry what?”

She pulls out the napkin covered cake from her bag, sitting it in her lap.

Varian looks at the cake on her lap and then to her. “Do you always keep emergency cake stashed in your bag?” He asks clearly amused.

“Mm just at weddings because I only like the fondant part.”  Rapunzel responds, taking off the thick layered fondant with practised ease.

“Ew gross.” Varian chuckles.  “I only like the cake part, the fondant is way too sugary for me.”

“Well that works out then doesn’t it.”  Rapunzel smiles offering him the cake which much to her pleasure he accepts. 

They both sit there, comfortably quiet, eating cake. Rapunzel likes that Varian wasn’t the type to try and fill in silence with pointless conversation. It wasn’t awkward in the slightest, in fact this was really nice to just sit and live in the moment.  She sighs in content, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I know its really not any of my business but do you mind if I asked what happened between you and your ex?”

Rapunzel stiffens at the question. It was such a touchy subject but then again, she’s been avoiding it for so long. Just bottling up her emotions and unhealthily letting them slowly destroy her. It was time to let it out and she could think of no one better to vent to than Varian.

“It might be good to talk about it.”  Rapunzel nervously plays with Varian’s shirt sleeve, trying to collect her thoughts.

“Eugene and I were high-school sweethearts. He was the bad boy school delinquent and I was the shy home schooled girl with no friends. I was naïve and sheltered. He was the first person to sort of show me what the world was really like. We were together for a long time, and we truly loved each other, even into college. But then I guess the novelty of being with the shy weird girl wore off because I found him with Staylan. She’s more sophisticated and put together than I am. That was it, she was in and I was out.”

Varian’s jaw tightens. “And you still talk to each other like you’re on friendly terms? I would have clocked him in the face.”

Rapunzel shrugs.  “As I said, I was naïve. I just listened to his apology and we parted ways. I was still so in love, and so stupid.” She tries so hard not to cry, swallowing back tears and failing. Brushing them away with her palms she weakly smiles.  “I'm sorry you must think I'm so pathetic.”

Varian gently takes her hands away from her eyes, his own so sincere. “ No I don’t think you’re pathetic at all. Really, I relate.”

“You do.” Rapunzel sniffles.

“My ex was a little too money hungry for my liking and could be a real ass sometimes. I was just tired of fighting all the time. You give someone many chances because you love them but in the end they just keep letting you down and refusing to change.”  Varian sighs running his hands through his hair. “So I just left and never looked back. Its been about two years now.”

“I'm sorry that must have been hard.” R apunzel murmurs, thinking whoever lost such an amazing person like Varian really missed out.

Suddenly, Varian is cupping her face in his hands, looking into her eyes with the most sincere expression.  “If I could just say, that you are the most incredible person I've ever met.”

“Really?”

“Yeah I mean, a girl who shows up to a wedding with no shoes and keeps cake in her purse is a definite catch in my eyes. You’re so weird. I like it.”

Rapunzel manages a laugh through her tears.  “Want to hear weird? My pet is a chameleon.”

“No way! Mines a raccoon.”

“Seriously, that's awesome. I love raccoons.”

“He’s a troublesome brat, but I love him anyway. You should meet him sometime.”

They both laugh, Rapunzel feeling her stress and anxiety melt away, his hands falling from her face and instead threading his fingers with hers.

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah, a lot. Thank you Varian. For this whole night.”

“No thank you, for making my night. I've had a lot of fun.”

The thought of this all ending after the reception was over made Rapunzel’s heart ache. Was this moving on? Was she allowed to have blossoming feelings for another person?  No. Enough wallowing in pity, Rapunzel was finally going to put herself first. 

“l know this is kind of random since we’ve only known each other for tonight, but is that offer still there for me to meet your raccoon?”

Varian seems to catch what she’s throwing and smiles.  “Only if I get to meet this chameleon of yours.”

“So its a date?” Rapunzel asks shyly, face hot, anxious to hear his reply.

“Its a date.”  Varian agrees, blue eyes soft as he leans in to press a soft kiss to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahah I am still alive lmao
> 
> I just had to write this one shot I couldn't get it out of my head. I love Modern AUs 
> 
> Which part of the cake do you prefer, the fondant/icing or the cake?
> 
> Perhaps it all in one to make the perfect treat, just like Rapunzel and Varian being together~


End file.
